Starting Over
by Nessie021995
Summary: Azula wanted to start all over, she got what she wanted, and now she's stuck in a new world with soulmate tattoos, super soldiers, a guy who turns green when angered. Takes place after the first Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

Azula never wanted it to come to this but she couldn't continue, it was never enough ten years traveling with the avatar trying to show the world she had changed, but still they called her a monster. Tonight the moon called her to her waters promising a second chance, a place she would never be known as the monster she was, a place where she could be loved, and a place where she could be the good guy. Azula stood on the shore looking back towards the palace, the only ones who would miss her would be Aang and Katara, but Azula made up her mind she would go. She stripped down to her swimsuit and stepped into the water, as soon as her feet were in the water she felt something pull her into the deep. She began panicking, just as she was about to drown the water around her began to glow, before she knew it she landed on something shaggy.

"What the fuck?" Azula was struggling to catch her breath, she felt a terrible burning feeling on her right rib cage, and right wrist. When the pain subsided she looked at her wrist the name _Steven Grant Rogers_ looked branded on, she looked up to see a man with strange yellowish hair with the water tribe colored eyes, he was strange looking but handsome. Everyone one in the room was looking at his arm, the man was staring at her, and she felt the anger slowly build.

"You branded me?" There were three people in the room, a woman with red hair, a man with brow hair who kept on staring at her, the yellow haired man was approaching her slowly.

"Nobody branded you, in this world when you reach full maturity you get the name or names of your soul mate on your skin" the man with the golden hair told her. She took a step back looked down at her ribs _James Buchanan Barnes._

"I have two names on my body. What does that mean and who are you?"

The red haired woman stepped forward. "My name is Natasha, and it mean you have two schoolmates."

The man with the brow hair stepped forward. "Hi I'm Tony Stark. Where did you say you were from?"

"I'm from the fire nation."

"Your soul mate is insane, good look Steve." Tony said to the man with the blue eyes.

"What does he mean?"

Steve stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, and when he caressed her wrist she felt the name burn again. "They call me Steve Rogers but my real name is Steven Grant Rogers, that burning sensation on your mark only happens when you touch your soulmate."

"Don't expect me to fall all over you like some lovestruck fool. I don't know you, and having your name on my wrist isn't going to make me trust you." She yanked her hand away she turned away from him searching for away out.

"You said you come from the fire nation, is that correct?" She turned to look at Tony.

"Yes."She couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

"You think she's like Thor and that she came from another world." Natasha said to Tony.

"It's either that or she's insane, but it would also explain the blue light before she landed soak and wet on my million dollar rug." Tony turned away from Natasha and focused his eyes on her. "Care to explain your world to me."

Aang always told her to be nice, and to figure out her surroundings before she declared anyone an enemy because they could always become a great ally in the end. "It's simple really all four nations consists of benders and nonbenders-"

"What are benders?" Steve/Steven asked her.

"Benders are people that can bend certain elements to their will. I'm a firebender I can control the element of fire, and the avatar is the only one who can bend all four."

"If you can firebend prove it I want to see." She turned to Tony, she closed her eyes to help her find her center, she extended her arms and flames appeared in the palms of her hands.

"I'm a master firebender, I can bend fire, lighting, and lava. There's also the Earth nation, they bend earth, lava, and thanks to Toph Bei Fong they can also bend metal. There is the water nation, which is separated into two separate tribes,there's the northern tribe and there's the southern one. Waterbenders can bend water, ice, anything that's a liquid, and they make great healers. Then there's-"

"If water benders can control any liquid could they control blood, and if they can control blood would they be able to control a person too?" Steve/Steven had a worried look on his face, and she understood why that power in the wrong hands...she shuddered at the idea.

 **2hrs later**

To say that she was tired was an understatement, and she had a huge migraine from answering all their questions. Tony and Natasha were in the opposite side of the living room arguing about what to do with her, leaving her alone with Steve. After the war she spent a year in an insane asylum, after that she spent eight year traveling with Aang and Katara, during those eight years the only comfort she found was in Aang and Katara's arms. Azula had been the only one that they were willing to share their bed with, they were the only ones who were willing to share a bed with her. At twenty-five she had accepted the fact that no one (with the exception of Aang and Katara) would ever love her, but in this world she had two soulmates. Azula felt something touch her shoulders she noticed it was a coat, she looked at Steve with a confused look.

"You looked like you might be cold." Steve was blushing and Azula found it endearing. "I don't mean to pry, but when you turned around I couldn't help but notice the scars on your back. Someone whipped you, someone whipped you enough times to leave scars covering your whole back, and some of those scars looked like they had whipped you till they reached some bones. So what I want to ask you is who would do that?"

Azula noticed that Tony and Natasha had stop their arguing and they were also expecting her response. Zuko had a scar on his face and Azula had scars on her back, proof that they had been raised by a monster, and while it was common knowledge in her world it wasn't in this one.

"My father believed in discipline-"

"That isn't discipline Azula that's abuse." Azula a strong sense of deja vu, Steve had said the same thing Aang did when he saw her scars. Steve reminded her of Aang and the guilt of abandoning him hit her like a ton of bricks, but it would have been more dangerous for him if she had stayed. Being the avatar was dangerous enough, but harboring the most hated war criminal made it even more dangerous for him, which is why she had to leave. She realized that she would miss them, that she may never see them again, and she couldn't help but start crying. Azula felt Steve wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay he can't hurt you here, I'll protect you." Azula realized Steve thought she had been crying over over what her father had done to her, but she was to tired to correct that mistake. Her heart felt like it had been snapped in two the guilt was too much, so for now she she would let Steve hold her while she cried, because she needed someone to hold on to.

 **I realized that the Katara, Aang, and Azula I'm using for this story are way to oc for this story to be a crossover, so bear with me people. Next chapter Steve's pov.**


	2. It's just you and me

**Steve pov**

She got along with the group which put me at ease, and the group had a soft spot for Azula. Tony had told the group about the scars on her back and that Azula had told them her father did that, he also told the group that he suspected that her father had done worse, and to take it easy with the personal questions. I tried asking her about her family, but every time I did she would freeze up. Fury had decided that she would make a great addition to S.H.I.E.L.D, which also meant that I was her babysitter. It's had been a month since Azula decided to live with me in my Brooklyn apartment, and I found himself learning something new every day.

I got up for my usual morning workout, and made my way downstairs. Thank god that there was coffee already made, it took me three weeks to teach Azula about basic technology, but this cup of coffee was proof that it had been worth all the headaches. I walked to the opposite end of first floor and slid the metal door that separated the workout room from the rest of the first floor, and was awarded with the sight of Azula meditating. She was wearing yoga pants, and one of my sweaters. I won't ever admit it out loud, but I love it when Azula borrows my things, especially my sweaters because they smell like that lavender vanilla body wash she likes to use. We had decided to take things slow, so we're friends for now, but that doesn't mean that I can't admire her beauty. I stood in front her, it had become a routine by the time I would be done drinking my coffee she would also be done meditating, I would ask her a question about her world, and if she felt like answering they would sit and talk for half an hour.

"Good morning, Steve." I turned to look at her, her hair was in a loose bun, and my first thought was on how beautiful she looked. She had large beautiful amber colored eyes, framed by these long dark thick lashes, her nose had a couple of cute freckles and fuck I had a crush on her.

"Your always up at dawn." I couldn't help but smile at her raised eyebrow I have studied her facial features enough this month to know that she was amused/annoyed.

"Steve that's a statement not a question, but if you must know a firebender always rises with the sun." I sat close to her and for the first time this month she didn't move back. That was progress right? With Bucky it had been easier they had been childhood friends, so when their names came in it made the transition from friends to lovers simpler, but with Azula it was different they were strangers. Every time he made progress with her he felt this strange satisfaction.

"Steve?" Azula's voice sounded small, the only time it did was when she was uncomfortable with what she was about say or ask, so I braced myself.

"Yeah, ask away Zula?" She smiled when I used that nickname, and that smile was so rare I cherished it. She had smiled exactly six times this month, it made me a little smug to know I caused four of those six smiles (Bruce had been responsible for the other two).

"If James is both of our soulmates why isn't he here with us?" Fuck me, I knew it was a matter of time before she asked me where Bucky was.

"He died a long time ago, before you were ever born. I don't know why his name still appeared on you he's gone. I'm sorry it's just you and me, Zula." I felt her grip my hand, hers felt so tiny in mine.

"It's okay." She softly kissed my cheek. "I never imagined myself being anyone's soulmate, so I'm happy. Your kind, patient, believe it or not those are hard traits to find in my world, so Steve your more they than enough."

"What do you mean?" I needed to know more, she had explained the basics of her world but that was about it, so every time she spoke of her world everyone would stop what they were doing to listen to her.

"By the time I came to this world the one hundred year war had only been over for twelve years."

"Twelve years is a long time Azula."

"Twelve years is not long enough to heal all the injuries that a one hundred year war can cause, the Fire Nation almost wiped out all of the airbenders, except for one, like being the avatar isn't hard enough, let's add on future to Air Nation to the list. It's going to take a long time for the Air Nation to become whole again, and that was all thanks to Sozin. Sozin a man who left his best friend Avatar Roku to die, so that he could annihilate an entire culture, and start a war that lasted one hundred years." She let go of my hand and turned away from me.

"Growing up as a citizen of the Fire Nation we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization, and that the war was our way of sharing our greatness, what a lie that turned out to be. So many of us were brainwashed into thinking that the awful things we did was for the good of the world, but we were _wrong_." Her voice wavered at the end, even though her back was facing me it didn't take a genus to figure out that the one hundred year war was a sensitive topic, but their was something that confused me.

"You said we, which meant that you were involved in this war."

"I was a soldier-"

"That doesn't make any sense, your twenty-six, the war ended twelve years ago, which means that you were fourteen-"

"Children have fought in wars before, and from the history I've been learning about this world, that shouldn't be news to you." She got up, and walked away without sparing me a glance. I pushed her too far again, which meant that I'll probably end up getting the silent treatment for the next couple of days. Two steps forward, one step back was still was a step forward in his eyes, and that was still progress. Right?


	3. I Wish I Was Worth

**Oceans by seafret would best describe Azula's emotions towards Steve in this chapter so please listen to it while reading the chapter.**

 **Azula 5 feet 4 inches**

 **Steve Rogers 6 feet 2 inches**

 **Azula pov**

Steve was invading my thoughts, and now my dreams too. It's been a couple of days since I had confessed to playing a part in the one hundred year war, but I still couldn't confess to him the monster I had been. Steve had always been the good guy if the history books had been correct, but then again history is always written by the winners, she remembered how the history books in her world had portrayed the airbenders. There was a soft knock on my door I quickly got up to open it.

"Hi, Azula." I was confused to see Bruce standing there. "May I come in?"

"Yeah" I moved to the side allowing him to enter. "Hello Bruce, not that it isn't nice to see you, but why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk about Steve, he feels like he may have pushed you too far yesterday. He said that you mention the war and that you admitted to fighting in it."

"Yeah but I couldn't do it Bruce. I couldn't tell him everything." I sat on the bed and Bruce sat next to me. Bruce understood how it felt to be a monster, he knew the guilt that came with killing innocent people. "I really like him, and I'm afraid of losing him. He's kind, gentle, compassionate person, and I'm _broken_. He's everything that I ever wanted, and he deserves someone _better than me._ " I felt tears coming out of my eyes by the end of my statement. Bruce was hugging me and I began crying like a baby.

"Look at us aren't we a sad pair both of us too terrified of letting our soulmates in, because we think we're monsters." Bruce's voice sounded so sad it scared her.

"So no luck with Tony either." I let go of Bruce, so that I could look at his face, and put my hand in his.

"No, it just every time I feel like getting close to him I keep thinking...what would happen if I lost control, would I end up hurting him?" Bruce looked so broken so I squeezed his hand.

"I'm falling in love with him...I'm afraid that if I tell him about Ba Sing Se and everything else that he may think I'm a monster. If he thinks that I'm a monster he could end up leaving me, and if he does leave me... _it_ _will shatter my heart._ "

"So, what do we do? We have to do something, because we can't continue this way Azula."

"I don't know, but we can't keep doing this to them." I didn't know what I was going to do. Bruce was the only person that knew everything thing about me.

"Sometimes I think it would be better for them if we disappeared-"

"But the thought of them moving on hurts too much." I finished for him.

"Yeah, you summed it up." Bruce said with great sadness, I looked at the defeated look on Bruce's face and knew my face reflected the same look.

"I could sit here and tell you that your good enough for Tony-"

"-and I could tell you that your good enough for Steve, but that will never be enough...so what do we do now?" We always came back to that question.

"It seems like we have two choices Bruce, we need to step up or step out of their lives. At least you have an excuse you and the hulk are two different people. I have no excuse all that blood is on my hands, no one else, but me, and I feel so lost right now. I don't think that Tony will be willing to let you go, and you can't blame the green guy. The hulk loves Tony as much as you do, and we both know that the only reason why you don't make a move is because you feel guilty about what happened with Pepper Potts."

"You should have seen the look she gave me when she came to pick up her stuff today. She blames me I can see it, she gave me this look filled with hatred. Azula she gave him a two weeks notice."

Tony always knew Bruce Banner was his soulmate, but he had given up on him after he couldn't find him, so Tony had begun a relationship with Pepper (who didn't have a a soulmate mark which is very rare). When Tony meet Bruce he had told Bruce that he was already in a relationship, which was fine because Bruce didn't want to be involved with anyone. When they were done dealing with Loki, I guess around that time Tony realized that he had fallen in love with Bruce Banner, he also tried to end things with Pepper. His explanation was that he was in love with someone else so continuing their relationship meant that he would be stringing her along, and that wasn't fair for either of them. Tony had instantly told Pepper about his feelings for Bruce (he told her the day after what happened in New York), but she had been unwilling in letting Tony go. She had begged him for a chance to make it work, and Tony tried really hard to make it work. Tony was confused the first couple of days home Pepper had tried really hard to get him to sleep with her, and after I popped up everyone had gotten distracted with helping me adapt. Tony had still been confused why would she try to sleep with him when he had just confessed to being in love with someone else? On my second week here Tony had been on his way to work when Happy had confessed to Tony that he had overheard Pepper saying that if she got pregnant Tony would never leave her. Tony broke up with Pepper Potts that same day (that was the same day I moved in with Steve) saying that their relationship was unsalvageable, and that they needed to end things before they hurt each other more than they already had. After they broke up Tony took the ten floors underneath his penthouse and turned them into apartments for the Avengers (and future Avengers). Each floor had two apartments Bruce had moved into his apartment last week(which happened to be right underneath Tony's penthouse), our apartment was right across his so we only moved in half of our things since we only plan to stay there on the weekends. One month later she finally came to pick up the last of her things, and she gave Tony a two week notice.

"A two week notice?" I don't know what that was but by the looks on Bruce's face it was not good.

"A two weeks notice is when you tell your boss that in two weeks you won't be working for him anymore, and that he has two weeks to find a suitable replacement. Does any of that make sense?"

"Yeah, but why are you upset? In my opinion she should have given him that notice the same day they broke up. _Bruce what happened between Pepper Potts and Tony Stark was not your fault_." Bruce turned away from me and I felt frustrated. "Go, talk to Tony about this guilt that you feel, and maybe one day you'll be able to forgive yourself. You're not going to step out, so step up Bruce, Tony loves you, and I believe that you could make it work."

"Okay, but you have to promise me to do the same with Steve." He got up and looked at me with a sad smile on his face, he was holding out his pinky. I got up and interlocked my pinky with his.

"I promise." Bruce smiled and walked towards the door. "Wanna walk me out."

"Sure." I follow him out the door and down the stairs. Steve was sitting on the couch watching tv, and he was wearing was only wearing sweatpants, no shirt just sweatpants, which is why I tripped over the large welcome rug that laid in front of the doors. Steve rushed to help me up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I didn't realize I had been petting Steve's chest till Bruce cleared his throat, and I looked up and noticed the smug/amused look on Steve's face. I yanked my hands away, and turned around to find Bruce failing terribly to mask his laugh with a cough.

"Bye Azula." He gave me a hug and then opened the door. "Bye, _Steve_." He quickly left laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you needed someone to talk to, and from the looks of it I was right." Steve had a guilty look on his face he quickly turned away and started walking towards the kitchen. I couldn't leave him feeling guilty so I followed him into the kitchen and stopped when I noticed a huge vase filled with red lilies.

"You mentioned your mother a couple of weeks ago and remember that you told me how she had a garden full of fire lilies. I also remembered you telling me that you had tended to the garden after she left, and I knew how much they ment to you by the way you spoke about them. I remembered how you described them, so with Tony's help I was able to find these." Steve nervously pointed at the flowers. "Red tiger lilies are the closest thing we have to that flower in our world."

For the first time in my life I was speechless, and that's when it hit me; I was falling in love with Steve Rogers. I couldn't think of anything to compare the feeling to. Don't get me wrong I loved Aang, and Katara, but I was never in love with them. Step up or step out, I'm not stepping out because I'd rather drown, so I hugged Steve.

"Thank you." Steve leaned down to kiss my forehead, but I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down a little lower. I hesitated for a second before kissing him, and it felt mind blowing. Kissing Steve made me feel like I was drowning, I felt breathless, and dizzy. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and when we were done Steve rested his forehead against mine. We were both smiling like idiots, Steve still had his hands on my hips drawing circles with his thumbs. The feeling of never being good enough for Steve might never go away, but at least now I have some hope.


	4. Light

**Light by Sleeping At Last is the song that describes Steve's feelings for Azula**

 **Steve pov**

"When she told me she can make fire come out of her hand, I was thinking flame thrower, steady stream of fire no real punch behind it, but I was not expecting this." Tony said as he opened the door to the training room.

"She melted the fireproof stuff, Steve." Tony pointed at one of the singed up dolls. "Her blue fire is hot and packs enough punch to cut through concrete. I told her to give me 50 percent and this is her holding back, Steve." Tony pointed towards the wall that had a scorched hole that was 3 feet deep and 4 feet long. "My balls almost receded, until I remembered that she was on our side. The walls were 6 feet of the reinforced concrete she cut through 3 feet of it with no problem." I couldn't help but notice that Tony's facial expression was one of awe.

"Please put me out of my misery." I turned and noticed that the voice was coming from a half destroyed Android it had scorch marks all over it. I turned to Tony pointing towards android dragging its half burnt body.

"I may have programmed them to feel pain... don't judge me _Steve_." I noticed that something was off about Tony.

"Tony you didn't ask me to come over just to show me this room." I couldn't help but panic at the sudden panicked/worried look on Tony's face.

"Azula is like me she's part of the Avengers without having to be a full time agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony's panicked/worried look had me panicking.

"I know that. Where are you going with this Tony?"

"Azula told me that in her world she was considered a prodigy, that she was the youngest person to ever master their element. She became a firebending master at the age of ten, and that she's the only one in her world with blue fire. Her fire isn't blue because of her personality, its blue because it's that hot, she can bend lighting, she can redirect it too, and she can lavabend. Did you know that lavabending meant that she could turn _anything_ around her into lava?"

"No, where are you going with this?" I thought all this information was a good thing, that meant that Azula would be able to defend herself during Avengers missions, and that she would be a productive member.

"What do you think Fury will do once he finds out? I believed her when she told me she was a prodigy you should have seen it Cap. The way she moves you can tell she's had military training, she graceful, fast, and flexible...watching her firebend is amazing...it's like it an extension of her. Fury will force her to become an agent once he sees what she's capable of." Tony knew that I didn't want her to become a field agent, it was bad enough that she would be part of the Avengers once she was cleared.

"Is there a way to keep her from becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Tony I need her to be safe it's bad enough that she's going to be part of the Avengers. I don't need her to be in anymore danger, so what's your plan?" Tony smirked when I said that. When it come to breaking rules Tony is the man for the job, so I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"There's a clause in my contract stating that anyone working for me can be part of the Avengers, but they can't be field agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. I put it there to protect myself from Fury's spies, but now it seems like it's going to pay off. I can have Azula sign a contract stating that she's a Stark employee, I could train her to be my assistant, and once Fury clears her, which is going to take another couple of months, she should make competent assistant. I'm sorry but that's all I can do. Plus she was talking about getting a job, and I'll pay her while she's in training."

"Okay let's do that. Who's going to tell her? Wait she spoke to you about wanting a job?" I felt confused I enjoyed being the provider, and I thought she was happy.

"Stop thinking whatever your thinking, grandpa." Tony had an amused look on his face. "Your a good provider Steve, she just wants to be independent, and make her own money it has nothing to do with you. _Anyways_ Natasha is telling her right now...Natasha taking her shopping to get ready for that date your taking her on tomorrow. Just go home wait for her to come back, and you guys can go over her options. Congrats big guy I know it wasn't easy, but at least you finally got her to agree on a date. How long have you guys been a couple?"

"We've been a couple ever since she kissed me, and that was two weeks ago. Why?"

"Of course _she_ _kissed you_... have you guys had sex yet?"

I didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no. What are you guys waiting for? You guys are soulmates, and you both have been living together for a month and half. Steve tomorrow might be the night. Do you need any pointers, old man?" I took that as my cue to leave.

 ** _A couple of hours later_**

I cooking dinner when I heard the front door of my apartment open.

"Steve!" Hearing her voice brought me great comfort.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

She had on a tight fitting red t-shirt and black skinny jeans; her hair was in a ballerina bun. She waited for me to finish plating dinner before hugging me, but this time instead of kissing me she kept her head buried in my chest.

"Zula what's wrong? Is it that Fury thing because you do know that you don't have to become a spy."

"No, I know. I'm going to work for Tony that decision was an easy one." She let go of me, and turned away.

"Then what's wrong?" I was beginning to worry.

"We've been living together for a month and a half Natasha said that the majority of soulmates would've had sex and been engaged by now." She turned to look at me land I noticed that her eyes were a little watery. "I'm not ready to go all the way. I'm sorry but I refuse to do something that I'm not comfortable with, and if you don't like it I can always move-"

"What-no I don't want you to move out." I took a deep breath. I know that their trying to help me, but times like this made me wish that they wouldn't. "Do you remember when I told you that I was frozen in ice for 70 years?"

"Yes, but-"

"We moved at a slower pace back in the 40's." I noticed Azula seemed to relax by what I told her. "I like that we took the time to get comfortable with one another, and I like the _slow_ pace. I _don't ever_ want you to feel pressured into having sex with me. Azula I'm in no rush, it'll happen when you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready? What will happen then? Would you leave me?" She seemed really tense again.

"Nothing would happen, because I wouldn't leave you. As far as you never being ready... that's fine with me, because I have two hands, and they kept me company during my teenage years." I was afraid that I had been a little too vulgar, but when she started laughing all of my fears vanished. Every time I'm able to make her laugh, or smile I get this overwhelming feeling of accomplishment.

"There's some other things I need to tell you before we go on our date, because it might change how you feel about me. My name-"

"I know your name-"

"I am princess Azula of the Fire Nation, conqueror of Ba Sing Se, and to some people I am the Sapphire of Death... I'm not proud of the last two titles, and I swear that I've changed."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I know that she wanted me to say something, but I didn't know what to say, or do. Her eyes were getting watery, and I wanted to comfort her, but I was still in shock.

"The things I've done...I'm not proud of any of my actions during the one hundred year war. All the awful things I did during the war, I did for my father, and after awhile I realized that it didn't matter because he would never love me. The day of the eclipse I was packing up my things to run away, but my father caught me apparently my brother had the same idea, but unlike me he got away. My father realized that I was planning to join the rebels, so he had is men torture me, they cut off all my hair, they ripped out both my finger nails, and toenails... he also had his men rape me. The next day he crowned himself the Phoenix King, that same day he brought me out in front of thousands of soldiers where he proceeded to beat me, and he stripped me naked-" She was crying, and when I stepped up to comfort her she stopped me.

"If you comfort me I'll never have the courage to be able to finish." Everything in my body was screaming to comfort her, but I had to let her finish. I wish that I could travel to her world, so that I could beat the shit out of her father, and that's when it hit me Thor could help me. Thor adored Azula he even gave her a special necklace that he had made for her in Asgard, so he would definitely help me. I know that I wouldn't even have to ask Tony, Natasha, Clint, or Bruce, because I know that they would do anything for her.

"He stripped me naked in front of thousands soldiers...he whipped me so much that he slipped on my blood and fell. He whipped me to the point that pieces of my spine and rib were showing. When he-he left to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground, he left me tied up naked to the steps that lead up to the fire throne, and he told me that since I looked like my mother he would celebrate his win against the Earth Kingdom by raping me when he came back . The soldiers my father left watching me felt pity because I remembered that one of them took off there cloak, and covered me with it. When my brother arrived with Katara-" She stopped to gather her breath, and that's when I realized that she wasn't the only one in the room that was crying. I got the box of tissues grabbed one, and placed it in front of her. I hated that man, I've never wanted to torture or kill a man till today. I wanted to make him pay, but I wanted him to really suffer first.

"They found me broken, beaten, covered blood, and semen. They had come to the palace to fight me, but instead they found me half dead. I remember my brother crying, begging me to hold on as Katara tried her best to make the bleeding stop. After my father was defeated the leaders from the other nations decided that what my father had done to me was punishment enough, and I stayed living with my brother for a bit. I tried to commit suicide a couple of times, Aang, and Katara did everything they could to help me before I was admitted into the hospital. I stayed there for a year and a half, after I got out they had decided that I need a change of scenery. I'm not telling you this because I want your pity, because I don't need or want it." She had a defiant look on her face daring me to say anything.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you. After my stay at the hospital, I traveled with Aang and Katara for ten years rebuilding everything that the Fire Nation had destroyed during the war. After a while I found myself caring for them, and I had a sexual relationship with the both of them."

"I never asked you this, but do you want to go back to your world?" I felt jealously towards the Avatar, and I know that I was being petty.

"Don't worry that's why Thor gave me this necklace, it opens up a portal, so I'll be able to visit my world whenever I'm ready. Don't worry the necklace will also open a portal back to this world, Thor's father made it so I can travel between the two worlds, so I can come and go whenever I want to. Why do you want me to leave?" Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"No, I don't want you to move!" I couldn't help but wince I sounded so desperate, but I didn't want her to leave my side. "The way you talked about the war may have hinted that you were a fire nation soldier, but I never expected you to be royalty. I don't want you to leave, and I don't think any less of you. If anything I'm I'm in awe of you. You went through all that, and you didn't let it destroy you. I was thinking that when your ready I would like to visit your world with you." Azula rushed towards me, and hugged me. She kissed me but this time there wasn't any hesitation behind it.

"Thank you. I don't know how I ended up with a soulmate like you. I need you to tell the others I don't think that I will be able to retell that story, and I'm scared that they might react badly."

"Azula, Tony use to make weapons that are still being used to kill innocent people, Natasha was a Russian spy, none of us have a clean back ground. I would do anything for you. I would rearrange the stars and pull them down to where you are. With every heartbeat I have left, I'll defend your with every breath, so don't worry I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Azula. I love you."

 **For the necklace look up Maya leaf aquamarine boulder opal rose necklace and if you look it up on Google it's the one with the blue stone. Idk if the next chapter should be their date or them traveling to Azula's world.**


	5. My Dearest Brother

**Solider by Fleurie best describes Azula as a whole. I think it's the perfect song for my oc Azula, so please give the song a chance.**

 **Azula's POV**

"You don't have to do this."

"Azula I want to do this." Steve grabbed my hand. "Everything's okay." He kissed me,and it never failed to amaze me that he could literally kiss away my fears. I reached for my necklace, pressed down on the opal, and a green wooden door appeared. I nervously walked to the door and opened it. I could see the palace, I turned to Steve and offered I him reassuring smile. We walked through the door, to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I pressed the opal again and the door disappeared. The door had dropped us off in the woods near the palace, we walked half a block before we reached the palace gates, and we walked up to the guards who were stationed at the palaces gates.

"Tell Firelord Zuko that his sister Azula wishes to see him." The guard spoke to another guard, and that guy ran towards the palace. I was shocked at how quickly the guard came back. He signalled towards the guard at the gate, and the gate opened up.

"The Firelord is waiting for you in your mother's garden. He said that you would know which one he meant," said the guard. Steve put his hand into mine, and he gently squeezed it. The guards were staring at Steve's hair their wasn't anyone in their world that had blonde hair, so they were amazed by Steve. As we were walking through the palace I noticed that Steve would stop to gaze in wonder at some of the art work.

"I'm not good enough," Steve said. He had stopped walking. "You're a princess. You were raised in a palace with people waiting on your every need. Azula I can give you a comfortable life, but I can't give you this." He hung his head in shame, so I kissed him trying to convey all the love that I had for him.

"When I had all this I was miserable, but with you I'm happy." I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Steve I love you. I would rather live without all this, and have you. I need you to understand that Steve. I'm not leaving you." I gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I noticed that Steve was blushing.

"You said that you loved me. Do you mean it?" I couldn't help myself. I kissed him again, and he still left me breathless.

"I meant it Steve, I fucking love you."

"I love you to, Zula," said Steve. We continued to hold hands until we got to my mother's garden. Steve walked up to the fire lilies.

"The tiger lilies I got you don't compare to these lilies."

"Come on, I can see my brother." I felt bad for rushing him, but looking at my mother's flowers hurt too much. Mai was the first one to see me, and she looked like she was seeing a ghost. I stopped walking and stood ten feet away from them. I hadn't talked to Zuko since I decided that I would rather travel the world with Aang. When I left my relationship with Zuko had been on shaky ground. I understood why he had me put in the asylum, because after the war I had tried to kill myself three times. I know that Zuko loves me, that was never the issue. The issue was that he didn't know how to act around me, and that meant that he always treated me like a sad wounded flower, like a porcelain doll that was about to break at any second. Zuko stood up, and turned around. He stood there frozen in shock, his face became pale, and by the way he was staring at me you'd think he saw a ghost. He slowly walked up to me he stop just a couple of feet away. He had a look of amazement, and I noticed that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Is it really you?" I made a small blue flame appear on the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, Zuzu it's me." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Zuko flung himself at me. He scooped me up and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help myself, it's been so long since we hugged each other, so I buried my face into his neck. I felt such a rush of emotion, so I started to cry. We let each other go, and I noticed that Zuko had been crying too.

"I thought that you were dead. The moon spirit told Aang that your spirit had left this world. Where were you, and who is he?" Zuko pointed towards Steve.

 **2 hours later**

"So let me get this straight you went to a different world. A world where their soulmates name appears on their body when they reach full maturity, and this guy is one of your two soulmates. Did I get it right?"

"Yes Zuko, you got it right," I said.

"Okay," Zuko said.

"Okay?"

"Azula I'm just happy that you're alive, because until recently we thought you were dead. I'm happy that you have a soul mate or two," Zuko said. He got up from his chair, and walked towards me. Zuko stood in front of me, got on his knees, and grabbed my hand. He engulfed my hands with his, and bent over some more to place a gentle kiss on my hand. "I know that somethings happened between us, so I...I need you to know that I love you, and if you ever need anything or anyone that I'm here, Zula."

"I know, and I love you too Zuzu." For the first time in my life I had said his nickname without any malice. He smiled at me, then he grabbed my face and pulled it towards him. Zuko gently kissed my forehead, and for the first time I felt loved. I felt this calm acceptance, and the realization that we could be a family. If father could see us now. Our father left his mark on us both mentally and physically. For as long as I remember my father has always tried to keep us on opposing sides, and now we're allies. I caressed his cheek, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hoping that it conveyed all love and devotion I have towards him. Zuko gave my hand another gentle squeeze, before standing up to go sit on his chair.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" I couldn't help but smile at Zuko's attempt on sounding intimidating.

"That's precisely why we're here, Zuzu. Steve wants to ask you a quest-"

"I came here to ask you would allow me to court your sister," said Steve. "Firelord sir would it be okay to court your sister."

"Oh...come with me their are many questions that I need to ask you before I give you my answer." Zuko looked to Mai, and she nodded her head. "Zula, I need you to stay here with Mai."

"Why should I st-"

"Azula, I need to do this... I need you to let me do this." He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving with my brother.

 **Next chapter Zuko and Steve also some Mai and Azula**


	6. Azula's Punishment

**Warning this chapter might trigger some people.**

 **Steve pov**

I followed the Firelord Zuko down a series of corridors, everything in the palace look so expensive. I had a couple million dollars in the bank enough to live a comfortable life, but not enough to afford this the luxurious lifestyle that Azula was used to. I suddenly felt the insecurities hit me again I couldn't offer her the life that she had been accustomed to, and even though she told me that it didn't matter to her, it still did me. I had always been a sickly boy growing up, and back then being sickly made it hard to get a job. Being sickly meant having to take a lot of days off work, and taking off days from work that that often times I got fired. When I was able to find a good job the majority of my money went towards medication which meant that often times I would have to go without food, even with Bucky's help it was still hard to scrape by. I entered the Firelord's office closed the door, only to turn around and find the Firelord slamming me against the door. From what I've seen of Azula's training and the heat I was feeling under my chin, it meant I had a fire knife at my throat.

"What are you doing?" To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

"Are you using my sister?" I could see the anger behind his eyes "If you are I need you to leave and never come back."

"No, I'm not using your sister," I replied. "I love her, and I would never intentionally hurt her." The Firelord nodded, and let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief, because there was no way it would have ended well if I attacked the Firelord I would have ended up dead. I could have fought back, but I would have lost Azula in the process. Azula would have never forgiven me if I hurt her brother.

"Good, I love my sister, and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do to keep her safe." _Even_ _from you I could hear him say in my head._ The Firelord went around his desk and sat in the chair. He looked so exhausted I felt pity for the Firelord, ruling a nation was a stressful job.

"I understand the need to protect the people you love," I said. The Firelord nodded, and then pointed to the chair across from his. I walked towards the chair, and sat down.

"My sister has been through so much... I almost lost her."

"I know, your sister told me everything."

"Did she now? Did she tell you what my father did to her?"

"Yes she told me what he did to he-"

"You still want to be with her, even after everything she told you?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you-"

"Good, that makes me happy to heart that." The Firelord looked so exhausted for someone so young. "It was my fault... what my father did to her was my fault-"

"With all due respect Firlord Zuko-"

"Just call me Zuko"

"Zuko it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was...it was the day of the eclipse I confronted my father. I told him that Azula had lied, and that she had been the one who shot lighting at Avatar Aang. I had also told my father that the Avatar was alive. I know the kind of man that my father is, and I also knew back then too. I did that with no care to what would happen to Azula...I knew that Ozai would see Azula's lie as betrayal. I was certain that he would punish her,"said Zuko. I couldn't help but realize that his eyes were beginning to water. "I thought that since she was his favorite that he would spare her, but I was stupid to think that. Ozai burned my face for speaking out of turn. When I came back to the palace I had been prepared to fight my sister, but I was not prepared for what I found."

"I know what your father did to her, what he made his guards do." The Zuko nodded his head, and tears were coming down his face.

"I-I had brought Katara with me for back up, my sister was a prodigy, and knew that I wouldn't be able to take her on my by self. We were unprepared for what we found. My father's guards had been the ones to do that to my sister, and they left with him. One of the guards that my father left in charge of watching Azula had been kind enough to cover her up with his cloak. The image of Azula tied up will always be engraved in my mind. I had been frozen in place, but Katara took quick action she had been the one to untie my sister. I had not know the extent of the damage done to her at the time, because all you could see was blood. I remember how Katara's crying got worse when she got closer to her, and I understood why when I stepped closer to her... yo-you could smell the semen on Azula. I looked at the Fire Sages, and they confirmed that my sister had been raped."

Zuko got up and walked towards the window. I could hear him crying, so I got up and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 **Zuko's pov**

 _flashback_

 _"Zuko this is going to take me days to heal. Let's take her somewhere more private, but let me heal her some of her wounds first,"said Katara. All I could do was nod. I turned towards the Fire Sages._

 _"Who did this and why?!" The none of the Sages spoke up, and that only angered me some more. "Answer me now!"_

 _"Your father was angry that she lied about the Avatar-"_

 _"That doesn't make since. How did he find out?" Katara asked the Fire Sages. It made me sick I told him about Aang, which means that what happened to her was my fault. The Fire Sages didn't answer her question they just looked at me._

 _"I did, but I didn't think that he would do this to her," I answered. Katara signalled for one of the Fire Sages._

 _"That's all I could do for her today, like I said it's going to take a week of healing her daily to completely heal all her physical wounds." Katara turned away from me and looked towards the Fire Sage with Azula in his arms. "Take her to her room and have a very loose fitting nightgown put on her by one of her personal maids." I nodded towards the Fire Sage and he took Azula._

 _"The lashes on her back was because she lied about the Avatar. Apparently you weren't the only one who was planning to run away the day of the black sun, and when your father questioned her, she responded that she was tired of being a monster." The guilt was consuming me if I had kept my mouth shut Azula would have been free, but instead she had been raped, and tortured. The Fire Sages left, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Katara's accusing stare._

 _"I keep on asking myself why you told your father, but the only answer I can come up with is that you wanted your father to hurt her."_

 _"Katara I didn't think that-"_

 _"No, you obviously weren't thinking, but you knew that she would get hurt didn't you?"_

 _"I didn't think that it would be this bad."_

 _"The man burned half of your face for talking out of turn. What do you think that he would have done to-"_

 _"I know, I regret it and I'm sorry" I felt tears coming down my face, but that did nothing to quell Katara's anger._

 _"I'm not the one who needs to hear your apology._ _You will always regret what happened to your sister, because it was your fault Zuko. You told your father about Azula's lie, because you wanted him to hurt her the same way he hurt you. Did it make you feel better?"_

 _"No." She was right I wanted my father to hurt her, and if Aang beat my father I will regret this till my dying day. I could feel the tears running down my face, and I looked at Katara's face, which was covered in tears._

 _"I'm going to find your sister, and see if she has any clothes that fit me, because mine are covered in blood. I need to be by her side she lost so much blood, that it'll be a miracle if she survives the night. You stay here and wait for Aang. I can't look at you."_

 _ **a couple of hours later**_

 _I saw Appa and felt relief. Sokka was the first one to jump off the flying bison._

 _"We won...why are you covered in blood? Did something happen to Katara?" Sokka was beginning to panic._

 _"Katara's fine, it's Azula's blood."_

 _"What, did princess crazy give you a good fight before going down?" Toph seemed worried as she built stone steps leading up to the flying bison. Aang dragged Ozai off the bison and down the stone steps._

 _"How's Azula is she still alive?" Aang asked with a worried tone, but I didn't answer him instead I attacked my father. I punched him repeatedly, until Aang dragged me off of him._

 _"How is my daughter is she still alive?" Ozai was laughing. Toph metalbent a metal stripped around his mouth._

 _"What is he talking about." Aang looked worried, and the guilt hit me again._

 _"He found out that Azula lied about me killing you, so he had his personal guards rape and torture her. Katara said it'll be a miracle if she survives the night." Everyone was frozen in shock, Sokka was the first to react, by punching Ozai in the face._

 _"I know she killed you, but could you help Katara heal her, please Aang."_

 _"You guys can go I'll stay here Suki and I will stay with him," said Toph._

 _Suki stayed with Toph, while Aang, and Sokka followed me to Azula's room. I knocked on the door, and Katara answered. She was wearing my sister's workout clothes, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She hugged both Aang and Sokka. She let us come into the room, my sister's eyes were still swollen shut, her face was covered in bruises. She covered my sister in a sleeveless loose nightgown, so the hand shaped bruises on her neck, arms, and ankle were visible. I felt tears running down my face again, so I turned to look at Sokka, and Aang. They didn't like Azula but that didn't stop the tears from coming down their face, no one deserved what happened to Azula._

 _"I regret taking away his bending. I should have killed him, because only a monster would do this." We were all shocked by what Aang said._

 _"No, you did the right thing by stripping him of his bending, because death would have been too easy. A monster like Ozai would rather be dead than be a nonbender. To think that if we had lost the war he might have done the same to my sister...a part of me wants to kill him, but living as a nonbender with no power would be more torture for him. I never liked her, but she didn't deserve this. No one deserves what happened to her," said Sokka._

 _"This gown is covering up so may injuries," Katara replied. There was cuts, burns, and bruises all over her arms. "He whipped her so badly that in many places, her ribs, and spine are visible. Aang if you help me her chances of surviving the night will go from ten percent to fifty percent. Even with your help it will still take us days to heal all of her wounds. I can walk you through it, I know you don't like her, but please Aang for me." Katara was crying, she had a gentle heart, and couldn't stand to see people suffering. "She woke up for a couple of minutes...she told me to let her die, that no one can love her now that they all know she's broken. I asked her what she meant, and told me that your father has been raping her ever since you mom was exiled. All this time I wondered why she did the things she did. Did you know that if she upset your father in anyway her punishment was rape? That's why she wants to die, to end her suffering. She apologized to me saying that she never wanted to kill you, but she was so terrified of her father. Aang we have to help her."_

 _Katara was crying profusely at this point, so Sokka tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her. Katara buried her face in her brother's shirt, everyone in the room was crying. I hated my father, but Sokka was right being powerless was more torture that killing him._

 _"Katara I will help you heal her, body, and soul. No one will ever harm Azula again, not while I draw breath," vowed Aang. With Aang's support it'll be easier to convince all the other rulers to spare Azula, and hopefully keep her out of jail. I should have been there to protect her. I should have protected her, and knowing that my sister was being forced to do my father's bidding in fear of the punishment broke my heart._

 **I decided to tell Azula's story the flashback will continue for one more chapter then it'll be their date. I tried to do it tastefully, but I couldn't bring myself to write a graphic rape scene. Can someone please tell me how to put up pictures because idk**


End file.
